Effective monitoring and surveillance are crucial to responding to events as quickly and as appropriately as possible. Conventional monitoring systems typically rely on fixed location surveillance devices, such as video or still cameras. Such traditional cameras may store data locally for periodic review or collection or may feed data to a centralized system that supports real-time monitoring. Unfortunately, such fixed surveillance systems are inflexible and fail to adequately provide support for monitoring of dynamic systems.